


Intoxicated

by Casmopoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Maybe the title is misleading, Sexy Times, but i dont want to change it, i dont know how to draw sexy times, no explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: A kiss.Just one kiss.It was an involuntary, almost a natural movement.That kiss would unleash several events throughout that night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea popping out when I had my biology test, and I couldnt study until I wrote it down!  
> So here it is, a short fic with the first time of Chris and Aleksi. 
> 
>  
> 
> As you will see I can write smut for my life. Also this was a pain in the ass to translate, so there is probably many errors.

A kiss.

Just one kiss.

It was an involuntary, almost a natural movement.

That kiss would unleash several events throughout that night.

The last thing Christophe Giacometti remembered was the clamor of keys, the illuminated face of Aleksi, the news he had given to him. He remembered how his friend had jumped with emotion and how he told him the news in a high-pitched voice, so quick that Chris had hardly understood him, how he had taken his face in his hands and then ... Then.

It was a quick peck in the lips.

But the sensation of Aleksi's lips was still present in his own; He could almost taste his chapstick.

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

 Aleksi's eyes were wide open, but there was no trace of discomfort in his face, only surprise.

 Chris, however, his body was oozing  with nervousness. Static expression and all coherent thought out of his reach. All his thoughts ran a thousand an hour in his head, he was unable to catch any, any that could get him out of this situation that he put himself into it

 "... Chris ..."

 "I'm sorry." He cut him off quickly, removing his hands from his cheeks. He put his arms  awkwardly at his sides and stepped back. His eyes came and went, perching on anything but the man in front of him. "What a shame we do not have champagne to celebrate!" His words came rushing out.

 "Chris"

"I think we still have some cranberry juice in the fridge," he continued, not paying any attention to his calls. "I'll go and see"

 " _Chris_ " Aleksi took him by the arm, stopping him.

 They stood like this, he turning his back at him and Aleksi holding him gently by the arm. No one said anything, they could only hear the rumor of the cars away in the avenues and some other murmur of people walking in the streets nearby.

 "Chris" he insisted again.

 "I'm sorry," he said, it was the only answer he had within reach, the only words that were not blurred in his mind and that came out clearly from his mouth. "Sorry, I shouldn't..."

 "Can I kiss _you?_ "

 Christophe looked at him over his shoulder, barely giving credit to what Aleksi had said. Can I kiss you? That had been said, had not it? That was what his lips had said. With his heart in a fist, the Swiss turned around, facing his friend. Aleksi let go of his arm and put his hands together, nervously, waiting for an answer.

 " It didnt bother you?"  He ask cautiously.

 "No," Aleksi replied firmly.

 "Do you want to kiss me?"

 "Yes" Aleksi's cheeks were beginning to take color and it was not just from the cold. "Only if you want"

 Christophe stared at him, but in Aleksi’s face all he saw was the flush of his cheeks and how he played with his fingers.  He had nothing to settle his mind, he did not have to think about anything, he gave green to what the Finn had in mind, he nod.

 Aleksi swallowed, his heart beating slowly and heavily inside his chest. He closed the distances that separated him from Chris, he cupped his face with his hands and looked at him for a moment, watching as his hazel eyes looked at him too, felt the heat that his body sent through the palms of his hands and how his breath crashing against the back of them. His lips brushed over his softly, like the brushing of a butterfly's wings against the skin. Chris took his hands gently, as they sank into that intimate kiss they shared. They wanted to keep it chaste, they tried. But at some point, Aleksi opened his lips and allowed Chris's tongue to enter his mouth, it was then that the kiss deepened, awkwardly, stumbling. Then his arms wrapped around his neck and Chris's arms wrapped around his waist. They wanted to be eternal beings, not to breathe in order not to break away, but it was inevitable. They parted, breathing fast.

"Aleksi?"

" _Kiss me again_ "

 

. . .

 

The streetlights streamed through the shutters of the bedroom window, the kitchen light bursting through the gap between the open door, that was the only illumination they had. Aleksi got rid of the sweater he was wearing while a half-naked Chris stuffed his warm hands under the dress shirt he was still wearing. He made a low, warm sound, and with his help he also stripped of his shirt, remaining only in briefs and socks.

 Chris looked at Aleksi from below, admiring his pale skin, his shoulders, the tender line of his neck, his chest, and his flat stomach. He could feel the heat invading his body, looking at him was like an illusion. He wanted to have him closer, wanted their skins to touch each other, and their breaths combine until there was no difference. He took him by the hips and made him sit in his lap, Aleksi obeyed without question, as if he hoped he would do that too. Aleksi's hands stroked his cheeks gently, making small circles with his thumb, he took one of his hands and kissed it consciously, every knuckle, back, palm, when he looked at him sideways, he watched as Aleksi nibble his lower lip with the upper lip.

 "Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked, in that haze between sensuality and sanity.

 Chris kissed his hand again. "Yes, yes I do." He settled himself so that his back rested on the back of the bed, placed Aleksi's hands on his neck and kissed the hollow between his neck and shoulder, Aleksi let out a very slow and sensual moan. "I desire you, Leksi"

 "Chris," whispered Aleksi. Chris kept kissing him in that place, that piece of skin that made him crazy. His hands ran down his back, his hips; They went up and down leaving a trail of lukewarmness that would never disappear. He could feel the warmth of his body, of his own body. He felt his erection growing beneath him, his own erection brushing against his belly. _"Wait, Chris, wait_ ," he said through gasps. Chris stopped, obediently, and although Aleksi did not want to part  away from  him, he got off  and reached for the small table beside his bed, opened a drawer and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom. When he returned with Chris, he looked at him with perplexity diminished by the excitement. Aleksi only smiled. He set the objects aside and clumsily removed the boxers, leaving his erection free.

 Christophe swallowed and felt his face light up more. He had seen different levels of nudity, but this time it was the first time he saw Aleksi completely naked. Nervousness overtook him again, his member brushing his briefs fabric, almost painful.

 "There's no hurry," Aleksi whispered, taking him by the hand. "Take your time"

 Chris nodded, took a deep breath and slowly, got rid of his only garment. The size difference was not overwhelming, but compared to Aleksi, Chris was _big_ Embarrassed, he covered his face with his hands.

 Aleksi looked at him tenderly. "It's okay," he said taking his hands, slowly pulling them from the Swiss flustered face. He kissed his forehead, the bridge of his nose, as he repeated "Its ok Chris, dont be embarrassed." He kissed him again on the lips and then looked at him. "There is no hurry," he repeated. Chris nodded, his heart beating slower little by little

 

Things happened slowly; Calmly.

 

Aleksi prepared himself thoroughly, taking his time while a flushed Chris looked almost without credit to what he was seeing at. The Finn helped him put on the condom, not ignoring that with each brush of his fingers he seemed to contain the moans. Aleksi stood on top of him, his hands cradling his face. Chris kept his eyes on him, wanted to see him, wanted to feel him in his arms, wanted everything from him. They kissed again, more and more hotly than the last, Chris kissed his neck, the line of his jaw, that corner between his neck and shoulder, while Aleksi moaned and his fingers buried in the skin of his shoulders, burying his face on his blond hair, breathing  his scent.

 When Chris penetrated him, Aleksi let out a deep moan and his body was whipped with wave of ecstasy. Are you ok? He asked, and all Aleksi could do was nod. It was as if he had forgotten everything else, and he only existed at that moment, with him.

 His movements were slow and uncertain, but with every sound Aleksi let go, Chris seemed to be losing his mind, he wanted to move faster and make him feel good, he wanted to feel good. With each thrust, the Finn called his name, with a voice full of sensuality. _Chris, Oh Chris!_ And Christophe Giacometti thrusted deeper and deeper, burying his face between his neck, until their bodies melted into ecstasy.

 Aleksi had his head on his chest and he had an arm around his shoulders, holding him close. The night was nearing its end, and the sky began to take on a clear, almost white hue. None of them said anything, but they had the words in their throats, they both knew that at some point some of them would have to talk. It was Aleksi who broke the silence:

 "Did ... Did you like it?" He ask hesitantly.

 "A lot." Chris answered, pressing him against his chest. "Did it displease you?"

 "Nothing that comes from you displease me Chris"

 "I was good then?"

 "Wonderful"

 The silence wanted to settle gradually in them, but Chris spoke again:

 "Does that mean we're lovers now?"

 Aleksi settled on one shoulder to look at him, raised an eyebrow and then laughed. He fell back on his chest and kissed his neck.

 "I suppose, yes"

 Chris swallowed.

 "I love you Aleksi Laaksonen"

 "I love you too Christophe Giacometti, now and forever"

 Chris smiled, in the bottom Aleksi was a romantic, he knew. He stroked his hair and sank into the dream of the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is!  
> I honestly didnt know how to end this.  
> But I hope you guys like it!  
> (The spanish version was better to be honest, maybe I will publish it too)


End file.
